Torn Between Two Guys
by Kawaii Secret
Summary: Tohru can't choose between Kyo and Yuki, who are fighting more than ever for their true love. Who does Tohru choose? [Love Triangle]
1. Chapter One: Can I Not Decide?

**Torn Between Two Guys**

**Tohru can't choose between Kyo and Yuki, who are fighting more than ever for their true love. Who does Tohru choose? Love Triangle**

_A/N: Okay, I kind of stink at writing, so, just enjoy the plot that I'm making up as I go. : Beware of spelling errors. I'm also providing probably unneeded translations, but that's OK. :D_

_**Chapter One- Can I Not Decide?**_

---

Tohru sat in the kitchen, thinking about both Yuki and Kyo. She really loved them both, but couldn't decide between the two who she loved more.

_What would mom say? _Tohru would always think, but then she thought other thoughts after that. _Do they even love me back? What do they think of me?_ The two Sohmas had not told Tohru their thoughts although they felt the same way about her; the two Sohmas loved Tohru, they felt like they couldn't love anyone else.

_Oh, but what about Kagura? So maybe I should stick with Yuki?_ Tohru, still being her whole-hearted self, didn't want to get in the middle between Kyo and Kagura -- but then again, she did.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Shigure walked into the kitchen, refreshed from an afternoon nap.

Tohru had to smile, "It's afternoon, silly. You had lunch already."  
"Oh, hai. Well, what's for dinner?" (hai:yes)  
"Miso soup! I felt the craving for that. Um, is that OK?"

"Yes, yes, just be sure to put leeks in Kyo's..."

Tohru smiled, knowing Shigure was joking, but she smiled and started preparing dinner.

Kyo came in, sweating from practicing at the dojo. Tohru gave him her precious smile, Kyo smiling back. _She has the most beautiful smile._ Kyo then walked to his room to get refreshed.

Whilst preparing dinner, Tohru began thinking about what would happen if she...well, had babies with one of the two. If they'd be a part of the zodiac, or uncursed. She would be the best mother of the child(ren) if they were cursed or uncursed. She loved all the Sohmas, anyways, why would her own children be different?

_A/N: OMG. Really short chapter. Me sorry, I promise to make the next one really long._


	2. Chapter Two: Oh Yuki, May it be You?

**Torn Between Two Guys**

**Tohru can't choose between Kyo and Yuki, who are fighting more than ever for their true love. Who does Tohru choose? Love Triangle**

_A/N: Hmm, I promised a long one, right? Well, you're getting a long one! Yayy. Right? Again, beware of spelling errors. Thanks for the reviews. Made me want to continue. I love nice reviews, but I also love critisized ones if they're not like "Oh, I love it." If you hate thisnot that anyone said... then just tell me _why_ you hate it. Okay, let me start now._

_Oh, and as for me keeping my promise and those holding me to my promise, I'll tryyy! _

_**Chapter Two - Oh Yuki, May it Be You?**_

---

"Morning!" Torhu Honda said to Yuki as he walked into the kitchen. "Gyouza for breakfast today!" Mmkay, I had Gyouza for dinner last night, and I want some more, so I'm just gonna be talking about it throughout this. Yeah, just thought I'd let you know.

Yuki smiled his smile. "That's good," he said, unsure of what to sayor is it me who is unsure? to Tohru. His feelings for her got stronger each and every day; or did they grow each hour? _Why must I be so unsure of this?_

"Oh! Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, wanting to tell him of her feelings before anyone else came in.

Yuki jumped out of his thoughts, "Yes Honda-san?"

Just then, Kyo walked in. "You," he said to Tohru, "what's for breakfast?"

"Kyo, give her a _break_." Yuki said, willing to defend Tohru from that stupid cat. What would Tohru see in _him_ anyways?

"No, no, it's all right, Yuki-kun." Tohru said to Yuki, just wanting to finish breakfast so she could get to school. She smiled of assurance to Yuki and turned to Kyo. "Breakfast is Gyouza! We haven't had that in a while!"

**Beep.**

"Oh, the food is done!" Tohru smiled and ran to the oven.

Yuki and Kyo glared at each other.

_You're taking my girl, damn Rat!_, thought Kyo. Yuki was thinking something similar. Which could be odd, since Tohru wasn't really _their's_.

Tohru was kind of fidgety getting the gyouza out. She didn't know what to think, she was still puzzled over who to choose.

_Oh, Yuki-kun, may it be you?_

_Or could it be you, wonderful cat?_

"Food's done!" she turned around with the gyouza in a tray, beaming the best she could to hide her questioning look.

Both the rat and the cat grinned, and that was all. No 'Thank You' or anything.

Tohru began to wonder if she cooked the gouza bad. _I hope not._ she thought to herself. _Oh, what if I did? They'll probably hate me._ Tohru was just _sooo_ worried about Yuki and Kyo hating her, because if they did, her heart would break. _Those two are the only ones who I'll truly love, the only ones I'll truly care about._ _But...which one should be _the_ one?_

Tohru whined softly. Out loud, but softly. Kind of ironic/an oxymoron

Kyo and Yuki both stood up. "What is it, Honda-san?" Yuki asked in a worried voice.

"Huh, oh, nothing! Nothing to worry about, really." she smiled nervously, then practically ran out, "I'll get ready for school now."

Kyo and Yuki both raised eyebrows, but shrugged and continued to eat.

"Good morning!", Shigure said, rubbing his eyes, "What's for breakfast?"

The two said nothing. Shigure just saw the gyouza, anyway.

"Uo-chan!" Tohru said, excited. She was still debating on whether or not she was going to tell her two best friends about her _love_ for the two Sohma's.

"Hey, Tohru." Arisa smiled at her friend, not seeing Tohru over the weekend.

"Honda-san, Uo-chan." Yuki whispered, walking up to the two. His fan club was staring from behind, but only Uo-chan saw.

Tohru's eyes lit up, "Hello Yuki-kun!"

"Yo." was all Uo-chan said, just standing there, waiting for someone else to start the conversation.

Tohru blushed, and Arisa got that picture, smiling. "I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ here alone." she said, joking and not, walking backwards, away from the two.

The two said nothing, obviously nervous to be around each other. Tohru's feelings for Yuki were strongly growing at that time. She suddenly had _desires_ to be with Yuki, but at the same time, with Kyo.

_I can't take this! I have feelings for both of them, but they probably don't feel the same way. Maybe I need to see mom..._

Just then, a kiss on the lips interrupted her thoughts. Yuki couldn't stand the wait, either.

_I _love_ her. I couldn't hate her if I tried._

Tohru smiled, kissing back, but after a minute she stopped the kiss. The two were panting. "Yuki..."

"Tohru..."

Tohru put her hand in his, smiling.

**To Be Continued...**

_A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure about Yuki being "the one" for Tohru, there might be something between her and Kyo, too. Sorry it took so long, school was tiring this week. This is a longer chapter but I'll try to write a longer 3rd chapter, _try to_ being the key words. Byebye!_


	3. Chapter Three: I'm So Confused

**Torn Between Two Guys**

**Tohru can't choose between Kyo and Yuki, who are fighting more than ever for their true love. Who does Tohru choose? Love Triangle**

_A/N: Sooo sorry for the delayed chapter; I've been thinking about it but haven't gotten around to it! xx I promise I'll try to update more often, and summer's coming near! I haven't been updating _any_ of my fics or fanfics, so don't feel bad! This story is my _first_ priority. I also need to update my blog..._

_**Chapter Three - I'm So Confused**_

"YOU STUPID RAT!" you-know-who yelled, throwing his things down, glaring at Yuki, fists clenched.

Yuki couldn't help but smirk, making sure Tohru didn't see. "Honda-san, you better go."

Tohru looked confused, trying not to cry, "But--"

"Just GO!" he yelled, not wanting to say something horrible to Kyo while Tohru was present. Tohru nodded, scared, and scurried off. "I won her now, you dumb cat. She's mine, and not yours. You should give up while your heart isn't dead."

Tohru overheard, and decided to stay, hiding around the next corner.

_Is this...Yuki?_

She knew something had to be wrong. This wasn't Yuki...this couldn't have been. He was usually so calm...so...kind?

_Where's the Yuki I know?_

She whined a little bit, but knelt down and kept quiet, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You little..." Tohru heard a dodge, Yuki laughing, this definetly wasn't the two Sohmas she knew.

_Kyo...Yuki...please..._

She heard a cackle, coming from Yuki, "Dumb cat, you cannot defeat me; I won the beautiful girl that came to us, not YOU," he yelled, emphasizing 'you'.

"This battle isn't over, damn rat, you'll see!" Kyo said, running away, Tohru quickly dodging behind bushes to hide herself more.

"Oh yeah, we'll see who has the..." Yuki mumbled, shrugging, stopping, and going back to normal.

_What? What is up with Yuki and Kyo? They seem so...different..._

A tear dropped from Tohru's eyes and she quickly ran home, using a way that both Sohma's wouldn't see her.

_A/N: Short chapter, but I haven't updated in a while, and I really want to. I'll try updating as fast as I can, and seeing that summer is here..._


End file.
